San Valentines' McDanno
by Liss83
Summary: Una palabra basta para cambiarnos la vida


\- Danno, ya llegue a casa – dijo Steve entrando y dejando una bolsa en la mesita central –. Traje todo para la cena.

\- Genial Marino – dijo Catherine bajando del segundo piso con una sonrisa radiante –, porque tengo hambre

\- Catherine – dijo el comandante sorprendido

\- Danny dijo que iría a visitar Melissa – dijo abrazándose a su cuello – y volvería recién mañana. Así que tenemos la casa para nosotros solos

\- Perfecto – dijo Steve abrazándola por la cintura para besarla lentamente, cuando su celular suena – solo un segundo. Diga – y escucho en silencio – en diez minutos estoy ahí

\- ¿Qué paso? – dijo Catherine sorprendida

\- Tengo que salir – dijo guardando su celular –. Vuelvo en un rato. Tú ponte cómoda. Si quieres ve cocinando, así cuando yo llegue pasamos directo al postre

\- Me gusta esa idea – dijo Catherine besándolo

Condujo su camioneta por las calles hasta el bar donde iba con su Ohana después de cerrar cada caso, afortunadamente solo estaba a cinco minutos de su casa. En cuanto entro miro hacia su mesa favorita, ahí estaba su mejor amigo, bebiendo solo en la penumbra. Se acercó lentamente y escucho como este sollozaba

\- Danno – dijo sentándose a su lado

\- Me dejo – dijo el rubio levantando el rostro cubierto de lágrimas y totalmente rojo –. Solo… se fue

\- Vamos a casa – dijo Steve tomándolo del brazos

\- Yo no tengo casa – dijo Danny mientras sus lágrimas caían

\- Claro que si – dijo Steve – mi casa es tu casa

\- Melissa dijo que ni para eso servía – dijo Danny mirándolo

\- Yo no estaría tan seguro de eso – dijo Steve ayudándolo a pararse después de pagar la cuenta

\- Pero tú no eres Melissa, ni yo Catherine – dijo Danny llorando abiertamente –. Dile que me quiera hoy, ya mañana me tira como la basura que soy – decía el detective mientras salían del bar

\- ¿Cómo que tirar? – dijo Steve algo molesto – tú mereces alguien que te cuiden treinta horas al día

\- Tú me cuidas cuarenta horas al día – dijo Danny lanzando una carcajada – tú nunca me romperías el corazón ¿verdad?

\- Claro que no bebe – dijo Steve cuando llegaron al auto

\- Nadie te ama como Danno – grito Danny cuando Steve lo hacía entrar al auto

Steve lo metió con cuidado dentro del auto y luego rodeo el auto para subir él al lado del chofer. Ni bien arranco el Camaro, Danny dejo caer la cabeza en el hombro de Steve y se durmió al instante. Minutos después bajo Steve, quien tuvo que arrastrar a un Danny que más que dormido parecía muerto. En cuanto entro a la casa, llevo al rubio directo a la recamara de este, pero no contaba con que Danny se abrazara a él y se negara a soltarse cuando lo acostó en su cama. Verlo tan pacifico con los ojos cerrados y una expresión serena entre sus brazos, no pudo evitar preguntarse en que estarían pensando Rachel y Melissa para dejar ir a un hombre tan extraordinario como él que el tenía entre sus brazos en ese momento. Cedió ante la tentación y le hizo una caricia en el rostro

\- Bebe – dijo Danny dormido en medio del sueño – deja de hacer eso. Tengo sueño – por un momento Steve pensó que el más bajo estaba despierto – Melissa… – ¿dijo Melissa? Se preguntó el moreno mentalmente ¿acaso Danno, su Danno llamaba a esa mujer de la misma manera que a él? Algo dentro suyo se movió realmente molesto – Steve se puede enojar si nos ve así – ¿Qué cosa estaba soñando el detective que le preocupaba lo que él pudiera pensar? – Steve te amo – susurro el hombre de Jersey y el comandante sentía que una sonrisa de colegiala se apoderaba de su rostro – eres un maldito idiota, pero te amo – dijo antes de abrazarse a la cintura del moreno.

\- ¿Qué fue lo que dijo? –pregunto Melissa desde la puerta acompañada de Catherine. ¡Catherine! Grito Steve mentalmente. ¿Cómo había olvidado que ella estaba esperándolo para celebrar San Valentín

\- ¡No vayas a gritar! – siseo Steve y por un momento pensó como se había escuchado aquel pedido que ambas mujeres perdieron el color del rostro – vamos a hablar

\- ¡Danniel! – grito Melissa furiosa haciendo que el hombre se salte ante la sorpresa

\- Ahora sí va estar de mal humor – dijo Steve en voz baja

\- ¿Dónde estoy? Dijo Danny mirando hacia todos lados – Melissa. Catherine

\- ¿Estás enamorado de Steve? – dijo Catherine molesta

\- Yo… – dijo Danny nervioso mirando a todos – es que…

\- Y yo como idiota creyendo que podríamos hacer las paces – dijo Melissa antes de irse

\- ¿se enojó? – dijo Danny mirando a Steve

\- No era la indicada – dijo el Marine

\- Conmigo nadie es la indicada – dijo Danny pasándose la mano por la cara

\- Duerme un rato y se te pasara – dijo el castaño

\- ¿Cuándo despierte me va querer de nuevo? – dijo Danny acomodándose en la cama

\- Si – dijo Steve – te va querer de nuevo

\- ¿Cómo tú me quieres? Pregunto Danny

\- Mucho más – prometo el castaño

\- No – dijo Danny aferrándose al teniente –, nadie me va querer como tú. Porque tú me amas y no puedes negarlo, bebe

\- Te espero en la sala – dijo Catherine saliendo molesta

\- Duérmete – dijo Steve suavemente

\- Quédate conmigo – dijo abrazándose de nuevo al marine

\- No me moveré de aquí – prometió acariciándole el cabello y Danny soltó un suspiro

Cerca de las ocho de la mañana Danny despertó en su cama y se agarró la cabeza que le dolía horrores. Sin embargo un golpe parecido al de alguien cayéndose lo hizo levantarse de un salto, aunque al instante se arrepintió ya que la cabeza le daba vuelta

\- No me vuelvas a buscar en tu maldita vida Steve McGarrett – dijo la voz de Catherine

\- Perdóname – suplicaba Steve –, en el corazón no se manda

\- Eres un degenerado – dijo Catherine llorando –. Y yo que creí que ese regalo era para mi

\- Podemos ser amigos – dijo Steve

\- Muérete McGarrett – dijo Catherine antes de escuchar cómo se azotaba la puerta

Danny se levantó lentamente y fue al baño se aseo y cambio de ropa. Cuando bajo encontró a Steve preparando el desayuno

\- Buenos días bello durmiente – dijo Steve sonriente, para nada parecía alguien quien acababan de mandar al demonio – en un momento estará el desayuno

\- No recuerdo con llegue a casa – dijo Danny dentándose tras la barra

\- Me llamaron del bar y yo fui por ti – dijo Steve –, me dijiste que Melissa termino contigo

\- Lo hizo – dijo Danny

\- Al volver te negaste a que me aleje, así que dormiste como un Koala abrazado a mí – dijo Steve

\- Lo siento – dijo el rubio – ¿por eso Catherine estaba tan molesta? – Steve rehuyó mirarlo y no contesto – Steve…

\- hablaste en dormido – conto este – Le decías a Melissa que me amabas

\- No vuelvo a beber en mi vida – dijo Danny pasándose por la cara – espera – dijo Danny – ¿no era anoche tu cena de San Valentine? Ay Dios. Perdóname Steven. Lo arruine todo. Mira, el alcohol me hizo decir cosas que… lo arreglare. Lo prometo – iba salir de prisa pero Steve lo detuvo – solo dame unas horas y…

\- Ya lo solucionaste – dijo Steve

\- ¿Qué más hice? – dijo Danny nervioso

\- Fuiste más valiente que yo – dijo Steve acariciándole el rostro

\- Steve… – susurro Danny nervioso

\- Gracias – dijo Steve acercando sus labios a los del rubio

\- ¿Por qué? – susurro Danny cerrando los ojos

\- Por obligarme a descubrir porque nunca le encontré sentido a esta fecha – dijo Steve abrazándolo por la cintura

\- ¿Y por qué nunca le encontraste sentido a esta fecha? – susurro Danny

\- Porque no te conocía – dijo Steve antes de besarlo suavemente –. feliz San Valentín Danno

\- Feliz San Valentín animal – dijo Danny antes de besarlo nuevamente ahora mucho más demandante


End file.
